


Inflict

by darkkwater



Series: Humiliation [3]
Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Barely Legal, Glory Hole, M/M, Masochism, Pre-Canon, Rough Sex, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkkwater/pseuds/darkkwater
Summary: Don thinks he's pushed Charlie as far as he can, then Charlie changes the game.Sequel to: Humiliation and Degredations, but can be read as a stand-alone fic.





	Inflict

**Inflict-**

Don stood by and watched his kneeling 18-year-old brother take yet another cock into his mouth. Charlie looked at Don, his eyes pleading, but Don pointed commandingly towards the anonymous cock. 

Charlie sighed and began to work another cock towards orgasm. Don leaned back against the door of the small booth they were in and watched. Charlie's face was close to the rough wall of the glory hole. The plywood of the booth had just a crude hole cut into it, with some duct tape around the edges of the hole for comfort, but it served Don's purposes. So did the steady supply of men who liked the look of Charlie enough to stick their cocks through the hole. Don made sure that every man used a condom. He was the only one who got to come in Charlie's mouth. 

It was four, maybe five months since Don had discovered that Charlie was sexually interested in him. He'd figured it out because Charlie had just flat out asked for a blowjob. Don had been disgusted, not only was it incest but Don wasn't gay. But very quickly, Don had realized that he could use this information to make Charlie do whatever he wanted. That had become clear when Charlie submitted to dressing up as a woman and going to a sex-heavy dance club and sucking random men's cocks in public, just on the promise that Don would eventually suck him. In that insane night, Don had ended up taking Charlie's virginity as well, as he'd fucked him in public, with only masks to hide their identity. 

Since that night, since he'd learned how incredible it felt to humiliate and sexually dominate his hated little brother, Don had done everything he could think of to take revenge on Charlie for his years of ruining Don's life. And take every pleasure from Charlie in every way. 

But he couldn't directly hurt Charlie. It was a frustrating weakness of his. He'd tried, but a lifetime of conditioning to take care of his little brother couldn't be overcome completely. The most he could manage was making Charlie very uncomfortable. And heaping on him as much depredations as he could imagine. 

Like making him suck cock after cock in the hope that eventually Don would let him suck his. 

Sweat dripped down Don's face. It was sweltering in the booths as the summer sun beat down on the shed which was in an alley behind an adult video store. Charlie was covered in sweat as well and was also completely naked except for his socks and shoes. Don's eyes went to Charlie's cock. It was still mostly soft. 

Good, it was important that Charlie not be enjoying what he was doing. 

Don didn't know why Charlie kept coming back to him, after every new thing Don put him through. Don only knew he was now addicted to this heady mix of revenge-power-sex. For his part, Charlie also seemed to be obsessed with sex with Don, in whatever form it took. 

Don rubbed his groin through his jeans and thought about what Charlie had said last month. Charlie had said that he deserved everything Don did to him. Since Charlie hadn't repeated the admission, and continued to protest, at least a little, everything Don told him to do, Don had decided that Charlie had just been saying what he thought Don wanted to hear in the moment to get him to go forward with sex. And Don had wanted to hear it. He wanted Charlie, more than anything, to be begging for his forgiveness for the years of all their parents' time and attention and money going to Charlie's 'special' needs. For the daily grind of Charlie always coming first. For all the times Don was ignored or humiliated for being the stupid brother. For knowing that nothing he did would ever be worthwhile or important enough because Charlie would always top it. He wanted Charlie to beg for his forgiveness so he could laugh in his face. 

Maybe that was his real weakness. 

Charlie's efforts increased on the cock he was sucking. Soon there was a moan from the other side of the wall, frantic thrusting, then another condom was filled in Charlie's mouth. Charlie waited until the other man finished and pulled back through the wall. Charlie sat on his heels, massaging his jaw. 

His eyes went to Don's hand that was still rubbing his groin. 

"I want to suck your cock now, please, Don," Charlie said, his voice hoarse. 

Don looked at him and frowned. Charlie usually hated talking dirty, but that request had seemed to come out naturally. Maybe that particular knife was getting dull. 

"Oh, would you…" Don sneered. 

"Yes." 

"Not yet." 

Charlie's shoulders slumped and he turned back to face the hole. 

Don's cock was getting impatient, though, and it was too hot in this booth. 

"Stand up," Don ordered. "And find someone to suck you off." 

"Like you?" 

"Ha." Don jabbed his finger towards the hole. 

Charlie sighed and got to his feet. He swayed a little and caught himself on the plywood wall. Don could hear the scratch of the rough wall on his palm. 

They waited in silence for the next 'customer' to come into the opposite booth. It wasn't long, but then Charlie needed to negotiate that Charlie wanted to be the recipient of the blow, not the giver. The first person was uninterested and they had to wait for someone else. Don idly watched sweat roll down Charlie's naked back in the hazy heat of the shed. 

The next man agreed and Charlie pulled a condom down his cock. Soon, Charlie was pressed against the wall, his cock between another man's lips. Don knew that Charlie was getting pleasure from this, it was inevitable. The important part was that Don had made him get pleasure from someone other than Don. But Charlie's face was turned towards Don, his eyes on him. 

Don unzipped his jeans and pushed them and his underwear down to his thighs, freeing his cock and balls. 

Charlie's eyes lit up. 

Don couldn't help but feel more powerful from the hungry, eager way Charlie looked at his body. His cock was already hard from making Charlie suck stranger after stranger. He got some lube and began to prep Charlie's asshole. Charlie gave a muffled gasp of anticipation as Don slid his fingers in. He slicked down his cock with more lube then he was pushing into that skinny ass. 

Damn, he loved being inside the little bastard's ass. 

Because of the awkward angle, Don was only able to move in small strokes. Still, it felt good. He could feel the twitches of Charlie from the blowjob he was getting. 

Charlie said something. 

That was enough to make Don pause. Charlie never spoke during sex. 

"What?" Don asked, moving his ear closer to Charlie's mouth. 

"Harder…" Charlie whispered. His eyes were closed. 

"Harder?" 

"Please…" 

Don grabbed Charlie's hair and pulled his head back. Charlie's cheek that had been pressed against the plywood wall was now scratched and raw. A hot wave throbbed through Don's body at the sight. There was even a smear of blood on the wall. 

"You want harder, Charlie?" Don asked, with Charlie's lips next to Don's ear. 

Ever so softly, Charlie whispered, "Hurt me…" 

Arousal blasted through Don. He growled deep in his throat, releasing Charlie's hair. He shifted his position and began to slam into Charlie's ass. Distantly, he heard the man on the other side of the wall swear and say he was 'out of here'. Don hardly noticed and Charlie didn't seem to care either. 

Don dug his fingers into Charlie's skinny hips, his fingernails bit into skin, and he began to thrust wildly. Charlie whimpered, his face and hands scraping against the rough wall, his whole body shaking with the force of Don's thrusts. Charlie's abandoned cock rubbed and banged against the edges of the glory hole. Every whimper from Charlie shot through Don like a jolt of energy, driving him to greater efforts. 

Charlie whimpered louder and Don could tell Charlie's orgasm was near. Don dug his fingernails in deeper and felt the slippery touch of blood. Charlie gave a high shriek and began to shudder with orgasm. 

The sharp smells of cum and blood filled the air, mixing with the baking heat and the sounds torn out of Charlie's throat. 

Don thrust and thrust and finally exploded, pumping his cum deep inside Charlie's ass. 

The searing heat of his cum inside his brother scorched Don's bare cock. 

Like fire cauterizing old wounds. 

In hot hazy air, in the rough anonymous booth that reeked of strangers, the fire burned through their joined bodies. Holding on with blood-slick fingers, Don rode Charlie through the fire. 

Don came back to himself when his cock grew too soft to keep thrusting. The sound of their breathing was harsh and loud in the booth. 

Slowly, Don pried his fingers out of Charlie's hips. He drew lines on Charlie's back with the blood under his fingernails. Charlie shivered under his touch. 

Admiring the blood patterns on Charlie's back, Don wiped himself up with tissues and put his clothes back together. 

Don lowered himself to his knees and turned Charlie's body back and forth so he could see the ten marks made on Charlie's body. They were of varying depth, some not breaking the skin, one deep enough that blood was seeping down Charlie's right leg. Leaning forward, he licked each spot with long slow licks. The sharp taste of blood burst on his tongue along with the salt of sweat. Charlie whimpered, the only sound he seemed capable of making at the moment. 

Don licked each mark thoroughly, including starting at Charlie's right knee to capture the drips making their way down his leg. Charlie stayed in position, leaning against the wall. 

"Hey, you guys done yet or what?" someone called through the hole. 

"Piss off," Don snarled. 

"Fuck you," the person replied, but moved away. 

Don noticed his cum was another thing dripping down Charlie's legs. With his tongue, he chased the drips up and then did something he'd never done, licked Charlie's asshole. Charlie moaned softly. Don cleaned Charlie's asshole of cum and lube. Charlie's sides heaved from his rapid pants. 

Finally, Don stood. He took Charlie's shoulders and turned him around. One side of Charlie's face, both of his hands, and an area on his upper chest were scratched and raw, with splinters showing. 

Charlie's eyes were glazed, their pupils huge. Don put his hand on Charlie's damaged cheek and did something he'd only done once before, on a dance club floor, right after their first insane and very public dive into sex - he kissed his brother. Charlie opened his lips immediately and Don pushed all the nasty tastes in his mouth into Charlie's. 

Charlie took them in and Don stroked Charlie's raw skin as he cleaned his mouth inside Charlie's until all he could taste was Charlie. 

He stepped back and found himself smiling. 

"Get dressed," Don said. "Others want the booth." 

Charlie nodded jerkily and fumbled his clothes on. Don watched him, still smiling. Charlie's eyes began to come back to focus. He smiled cautiously back at Don. 

Don said, "Tell people you fell down on your bike. On a patch of wood chips." 

Charlie nodded again. He finished getting dressed and Don pushed open the door to the booth. The smelly air of the alley nevertheless felt cool and fresh. Several men in the alley eyed Don and Charlie then quickly looked away. 

Don grinned and put his arm around Charlie's shoulders. Charlie flinched in surprise then moved closer to Don. 

"Did you enjoy that, little brother?" Don asked in his ear. 

"I…uh…" 

"I did," Don murmured. 

"Yes…good. I'm glad." 

Don chuckled. He'd been thinking about his weakness which was his inability to directly hurt Charlie, but he'd never expected Charlie to _ask_ for it. Before he'd only been able to humiliate Charlie and make him do things he didn't want to. But now, with Charlie's whispered, 'Hurt me…' It ratcheted up Don's ongoing game of revenge-power-sex over his brother to a whole new level. 

Soon, soon, Charlie would be asking, begging, for forgiveness for his eighteen years of selfishness and ruining Don's life. Just so Don could shove his apology back down his throat. 

Smiling, Don squeezed Charlie's skinny shoulder. 

"Let's take you home and get you cleaned up," Don said. "From your bike accident." 

"Okay." 

"You need to be more careful," Don murmured. "Or I fear there will be more accidents in your future." 

Charlie's eyes flashed up to his and they did not look worried. Rather, there was a feverish excitement there that Don had never seen before. It set Don's pulse throbbing. He felt it in his throat, his fingers, his chest, his cock. 

"I have no interest in being careful," Charlie said softly. 

"I am glad to hear that, baby brother," Don crooned in Charlie's ear. 

He felt like a barrier had been ripped away and he was now open and free to do anything he could imagine. Visions, raw and intense, flickered past his eyes. He licked his lips, remembering the taste of Charlie's blood. Next time would not be in public, not be in a place anyone could see them or stop them. 

"Because next time…" Don said. 

Charlie held his breath and Don thought he could feel the pounding of Charlie's heart. 

"Next time," Don said. "I want to hear you scream." 


End file.
